In the field of data unit communication it is known to control a data unit transmission from a sender to a receiver in such a way that the sender sends one or more data units to the receiver, and that the receiver sends back to the sender one or more corresponding feedback messages that comprise receipt status information. The receipt status information can e.g. indicate correct receipt or incorrect receipt, where incorrect receipt can cover both receipt with irreparable errors or no receipt at all. Examples are the sending of well-known acknowledgment messages (ACK) or negative acknowledgment messages (NACK).
A problem that can occur is that the feedback messages can be susceptible to errors. This can lead to the effect that the receipt status information in the feedback message is changed, such that the sender is not properly informed of the receipt status at the receiver. An envisionable solution to this problem consists in coding the receipt status information in such a way that it becomes sufficiently error resistant, e.g. by adding redundancy.